Lettre d'amour
by Moca.no.Himitsu
Summary: Juste une lettre, de Draco à Harry. HPDM


**Lettre d'amour.**

Juste une lettre de Draco à Harry. HPDM

Disclaimer : les perso appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling, je joue juste un peu avec.

Rating : K+ (un peu au hasard en fait ^^)

/!\ : sentiments homosexuels sous-entendus (au cas où une âme très très **très **sensible passerait par là). Donc homophobes... (j'ai le droit de dire : "lisez ça et mettez vous un peu de plomb dans la tête" ?) Peace & Love.

* * *

_À Harry Potter._

_J'hésitais à commencer cette lettre par un « Cher Harry » mais je me suis dit que si tu trouvais une lettre avec mon écriture qui commençait comme ça, tu la brûlerais sur-le-champ… Et de toute façon ça sonnerait faux. Je pourrais aussi dire que ça ne me ressemblerait pas mais, justement, si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il se passe en ce moment pas mal de choses qui « ne me ressemblent pas ». Et que tout ça a commencé à cause de toi._

_J'ai essayé de passer outre, de l'ignorer, de le nier. Je me suis énervé, rebellé, détesté. On pourrait même dire que j'ai touché le fond. Et puis finalement je me suis dit que je devais peut-être juste rester moi-même et accepter les choses telles quelles sont. Peut-être que je suis fatigué de me mentir…_

_Je te déteste Potter. Pour des centaines de raisons. Et c'est aussi pour toutes ces raisons que je me déteste moi-même. A cause de ce regard que tu n'as que pour moi. De cette voix que tu n'as que pour moi. Sais-tu ce que je crois y voir parfois ? Je connais ta voix face aux autres, quand tu ris, quand tu es en colère, quand tu est méprisant. Je connais ton regard amusé, énervé, désespéré. Mais quelque soit l'émotion, ils sont toujours différents pour moi, et seulement pour moi. Est-ce la haine que tu éprouves à mon égard qui les changes ainsi ? _

_Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par croire qu'il y avait un Harry Potter qui n'existait que pour moi. Et, encore maintenant, quand je vois ce regard que personne d'autre ne connait, quand j'entend cette voix qui ne s'adresse qu'à moi, ma raison s'enfuit et j'en arrive à croire qu'ils cachent autre chose que de la haine. Comme un secret que tu voudrais partager._

_Suis-je fou ? Je le suis, sûrement. Sinon, comment expliquer que j'en rêve ? Que je t'imagine avancer vers moi et me susurrer ce secret à l'oreille. Entre autres._

_Tu m'obsèdes Potter. Et tant pis si j'offre le bâton pour me faire battre mais je ne voulais pas le nier plus longtemps. J'ai toujours cru qu'un Malfoy devait être taillé dans le marbre. Une idole de pierre au cœur de fer. Mais tu m'as appris que j'étais de chair et de sang. Humain. Avec des désirs irrépressibles, des rêves impossibles, des espoirs insensés. Des faiblesses. _

_Si au moins je pouvais dire « j'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré ». Si je pouvais le dire et y croire, rien qu'une seconde. Mais je n'arrive même plus à croire à la beauté d'un monde privé du noir de tes cheveux, ignorant du vert de tes yeux. _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envois cette lettre. Sache que ce n'est pas en attente d'une quelconque réponse. J'ai seulement découvert en toi l'unique personne avec qui je voulais - et pouvais - être honnête, mettant mon orgueil de côté pour avouer l'inavouable et découvrir le goût, doux-amer, de la sincérité._

_Je ne dirais pas les mots que tu redoutes surement d'entendre. Ils sont là pourtant, pas loin. Mais si je devais les prononcer, ça ne pourrait être que sur tes lèvres ; s'ils devaient être écrits, ça ne pourrait être que sur ta peau ; et s'il fallait les graver, ça ne pourrait être que dans ton cœur. Comme ils le sont dans le mien. _

_Pour toujours._

_Draco Malfoy._

_~oOo~_

Harry replia précautionneusement le papier jauni par les années, prenant garde de ne pas déchirer le document, usé d'avoir été lu des centaines de fois. Il rangea délicatement la lettre à sa place dans la boite en fer blanc, effleurant de ses doigts en souriant les autres missives qu'elle contenait, et remit le tout dans l'armoire, qu'il referma silencieusement.

Il récupéra l'écrin qu'il avait sortit du meuble quelques instants auparavant et le déposa sur un plateau recouvert d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Juste à côté, se trouvait un mot sur lequel était écrite une simple phrase. Une question.

Il hésitait sur la meilleure façon de le disposer quand un froissement se fit entendre derrière lui. Une voix ensommeillée l'appela alors qu'une main aux doigts pâles sinuait entre les draps à sa recherche.

- Je suis là, mon amour, dit-il doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit tandis que la main se tendait dans sa direction.

Rigolant doucement, Harry délaissa le plateau sur la table de chevet, posa ses lunettes à côté et se glissa dans le lit. Il attrapa la main inquisitrice et la ramena jusqu'à son propriétaire, se glissant dans son dos pour l'enlacer. La silhouette endormie s'appuya contre son torse, et saisit le bras de Harry pour le faire passer autour de sa taille, s'enfermant d'elle-même entre ses bras avec un soupir d'aise. Harry remonta les draps sur eux alors que le corps blotti contre le sien replongeait déjà dans le sommeil. Il se pencha pour embrasser la nuque blanche qui s'offrait à lui, dérangeant une mèche de cheveux blonds au passage, et souffla :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A vot' bon cœur M'sieur, Dames ! ~ **


End file.
